The Forbidden fruit: The Raven and The Blossom
by BlackButterfly-RedRose
Summary: ItaSaku One shot. Au. They fought for love. They fought for freedom. They fought for themselves, but most of all, they fought for each other. Even though there was no light beyond the tunnel, they did not regret.


_**For:**__**ItAsAkU-LoVeR.Shido**_

_**One of the two who guessed correctly on my contest for Baby Sitter.**_

_**Thank you, I hope you like it!**_

_The Forbidden Fruit: The Raven and The Blossom._

By BlackButterfly-RedRose

Summery: ItaSaku One shot. Au. They fought for love. They fought for freedom. They fought for themselves, but most of all, they fought for each other. Even though there was no light beyond the tunnel, they did not regret.

-

_"And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted - nevermore!"_

_-The Raven, By Edgar Allen Poe_

_The cherry blossom tree  
sneezed on the wooden bench below,  
covering it in pink petals,  
accenting the snow._

_A sound was made,  
but no echo was heard,  
for cherry blossoms of the palace,  
kiss without word._

_A swift samurai wind,  
swirled the petals through the air,  
passing pasty white faces  
with calligraphy for hair._

_There, they found their home  
on her once virgin kimono,  
painting it imperial,  
with a haiku bow._

_Geisha sandal footprints  
forgotten in powdered snow,  
hints of Sakura travels  
through the Zen of Kyoto_

_-Travis Morgan_

* * *

Stiletto heels pounded softly on the cold stone floor, creating an echo that no one dared to interrupt. She demanded the up-most respect. And those who did not give it were killed. After the first idiot to defy her died a painful death, not many had chosen to follow his example. Pink silk strands of hair trailed behind her as she walked, as she opened the double oak wood doors, she had been greeted by the site of her members. The members of her organization. She smiled at them sweetly, and walked around the long table to her seat.

"I hope for your sake that our plans are going well, because I am in a bad mood today. So, Deidara, Sasori, how are things with Kazekage-samma?"

"Milady, un. The Kage of Suna is very difficult to apprehend due to his personal guard, but Sasori-danna has some one on the inside to get us in."

"I see. Sasori-danna, is he trust worthy?" Sakura asked delicately. Sasori nodded simply, looking into the delicate pools of jade. She was so different from the young girl he used to know and care for. She was his danna, but, even so, he was her servant. Ever since the day she overthrew her brother and sister, taking control of Ame and the Akatsuki. Ame had a new god. A goddess, in fact. Sasori had high hopes for her.

"Yes, Milady. He will prove valuable." Sakura nodded, and with a slight smile she turned her attention over to Kisame and Tobi.

"Tobi-san, how are things going with Naruto-kun?"

"Konoha has a tight hold over the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and so far, attempts to attain him have been fruitless. We will continue as soon as we are finished here, Milady."

"Hidan and Kakuzu, what of the Hachibi?"

"No fucking luck so far, damn it." Hidan muttered under his breath. Every one grew silent. No one ever spoke crude language in Sakura's presence. No one.

"Hidan?" she asked him sweetly, a malicious smile on her face. Hidan swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing up and downs as he did so.

"Y-yes Milady?"

"Unless you would like another demonstration on what pain really is, I suggest you shut up, and do not speak like that around me again. Understood?"

Hidan nodded silenty. "Good. Well, so far I have heard nothing but bad news. But I will address that later. Now, since Orochimaru's recent departure, I am in need of another member. If any one sees some one, any one at all, with skills valuable to the Akatsuki, contact me and I will see for myself.

As for the bad luck, I see no one has made any progress with the Bijuu. Unless all of you would like to die a slow and painful death, I suggest you speed things up and get those Jinchuuriki. I do not tolerate failure. You are dismissed."

As every one left, Sakura began to relax, even for a moment. She didn't hate acting this way, but she did not like having to treat her siblings this way. They are family, but they never treated her like they were. It is only fair. Besides, if she acted like a weak little girl, which she wasn't, she would be overthrown. She has plans for Ame, she could not allow it to happen.

Slowly, she stepped out of her office and out of the building. As the Goddess of Ame, she was required to help those in Ame of need. She would smile, and do it gratefully. She had no problem with it. And besides, she was only carrying on Pain's work.

"Milady, Milady! Oh please, help my son!" A woman said, terrified. Sakura observed the woman, keeping still as she waited for the woman to come. She was about 32 years old, but still her skin had aged beyond her years. In her arms was a tiny babe. His face was red, and he was sweating terribly. Sakura took her hand and a soft green glow emitted from it. She gently placed her hand against the babes forehead. She frowned. The boy had a severe case of Scarlet fever. Concentrating, Sakua removed the sickness out of the boy's system in minutes. He looked better already.

Sakura smiled to the happy and relieved woman as she bowed. Sakura gently took the babe's head and kissed it, before walking away.

It was time for her to spend time alone. She did this sometimes. Every few weeks, maybe a month, she would visit this secluded area. It was her sanctuary, where she could spend her time being herself. Not a mass murderer, or a criminal. Or even the leader of a top organization. But Sakura. Just, Sakura. She smiled widely as she possibly could, recognising her surroundings in Grass country. She was home.

Her home, you are probably wondering, was a grassy field, with nothing but cherry blossom trees. Ironic or cliche, however you feel about it, she knew she could feel at piece.But at the same time, she could not. A presence that had been absent before was now very present, and didn't seem to care whether or not who or what knew about it.

It was a man. He was sleeping. And he had the most angelic of faces when he was sleeping. A long, narrow nose. High cheek bones, and lips to die for. His hair was like silk, raven, and begged to be touched. His body was adorned with Anbu attire the feline mask with the leaf symbol etched into it by his side. She blinked. His eyes were open, and he was staring at her. With the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Crimson, like blood. The Sharingan. It was only then had she noticed the ravens surrounding them. Usually, they were not around these parts. But she supposed they were his.

"Who are you?" he was the first to speak. She blinked once more. He was asking her who she was? Wasn't the Akatsuki cloak enough of a give away? Either way, she decided to humor him.

"Sakura, Goddess of Ame and Leader of the Akatsuki." He smirked in amusement.

"You, a goddess? Hardly."

Now that was downright rude. Then it clicked. He was doing it on purpose? He would soon learn she wasn't some one to mess with.

"I will have you know I am very respected in Ame, Uchiha Itachi."

"Hn."

It was silent for a few moments. What would she say? What was he doing here? He appeared very wounded, if it was his own blood.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"This place calms me."

"Aa, a common place for the goddess and I." he muttered under his smooth and silk like breath. Sakura was sure if it was touchable, attainable, it would feel like a ribbon, rich in color and texture.

"You come here?"

"More often then not, yes. Tell me, Milady, why is it you are talking to me? With some one of your power, I'm sure you could kill me within minutes." Itachi asked her. A puzzled look, but yet still content, graced his features. It was the one questions she herself had been asking. Why? Why was she talking to one of her enemies? Then, the answer came to her.

"Because, it would be nice to talk to some one of a higher intelligence once and a while." she told him, smiling slightly. A small smirk graced his lips. His smooth and delicate lips. She sat down next to him, among the grass, cherry blossom trees, and the ravens. Sakura could feel him staring at her as she watched the birds silently.

"You trust me?" he asked, shocked.

"Like you said before, I could kill you within minutes." she replied, smiling brightly.

"You are not what you seem, hime."

"Aa, a girl with hardly a home and siblings who do not care for her. That is what I was before."

He nodded slightly. "And now?"

She didn't answer straight away. She sighed, as if thinking. She turned to face him. "A woman, without siblings and a home, but with the most powerful organization under my control."

They spoke no more. They simply let the calming aura around them absorb into their mind, body, and soul. Soon, Sakura stood up.

"It is time I take my leave. Tell, me, Itachi. Are you wounded?"

Itachi calmly opened his eyes in response. With a slight shake of his head, he responded. She nodded.

"Very well. Itachi, if you ever get sick of your life in Konoha, you are welcome in The Akatsuki. Good day."

"Good bye, Milady."

-

The ravens called to her. They seemed to be following her. Observing her, no less. She smiled lightly. What a clever little Uchiha. She ran farther and farther toward her private home in Ame. There, for several weeks, she stayed. The ravens never left her. Brushing her hair lightly, she placed her golden comb in her hair, and walked outside. It was time she payed Uchiha a visit.

Sneaking into Konoha was reletivly easy, even with Uchiha police force. She giggled to herself. Times like this reminded her of her child hood, sneaking into her aniki's office to play a trick on the Rinnegan user. Too bad he knew her every move. She glided easily, blending into the shadows of the night. She could feel his chakra. No doubt he had felt her own. She grinned to herself. Now, she would simply wait in the cherry blossom trees. If you wanted to find her, you would need to look for her eyes.

She smiled.

"This little game of hide-and-seek is childish, don't you think, hime?" he asked her huskily, standing before. She dropped gracefully to the ground in her light pink cherry blossom kimono.

"Only if you think so, Itachi. May I ask as to why you are sending your ravens to follow me?" she asked, smiling lightly. He smirked, wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." he told her firmly.

"Do not lie to me Itachi, I do not appreciate it. You wish to spy on me in hopes of gaining Akatsuki information."

"You know me all too well, hime." he told her.

She snorted. "And all in one meeting."

"Two."

"Tonight hardly counts, Itachi."

"Hn."

For a moment, she allowed him to hold her like he was. She didn't quite understand why he was doing it, perhaps in a way of seducing her to gain information. She knew it wouldn't work. She was not one to be messed with.

"I must go. If you so much as tell Hokage-samma of the location of the Akatsuki base, I will kill you. And it will be a long and painful death, make no mistake of that. Good bye Itachi."

he kissed her gently on the lips, and bid her good bye. She smiled slightly, and stepped back.

"Seduction does not work on me, Itachi." and with that, she was gone in a whirl of black and pink petals.

She left Itachi with a smirk on his face.

-

The next few months had passed and neither one had seen each other. Sakura had dismissed the ravens, knowing full well they had stopped following her every move. As for Itachi, she didn't know what he was up to. All she did know was that he never left her mind. It was driving her insane, and she could barely keep to the task at hand. A crisis had erupted in Ame, most of the civilians were sick, man, woman and child. And they all believed she could do it. Well, she certainly couldn't do it alone. She needed other medics to help her, since Ame's own weren't up to the task. And there was one problem, the only ones who were, was Konoha's.

So she had sent a letter, asking for skilled and qualified medics for the disease. She even granted Konoha Anbu to join them so they could protect the medics. It was a kind of treaty. Very short, but still. Now, all she had to do was wait for them to arrive. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too long.

"I hear you are granting Konoha permission to be here. Do you have any idea what you are doing?!" Her sister, Konan had slammed the door open and hissed at her. Her brother, Pein, walked beside her in a proud stride, his glare asking her the same thing.

"Of course, ane, and aniki. I have been running this organization and country for three years." she replied curtly, her hands folded delicately in her lap. They were currently in her office, quaint and filled with all she needed, such as her paper work which she dreaded.

"Obviously not! If it wasn't for your kekkei genkai I would have-"

"Would have what? Given me a paper cut? You told me yourself, ane, that wondering on the 'what ifs' are pointless. The only thing of my concern is in the now, and right now the civilians are dying." she told her older sister sternly. She had known all along what the what if would be if it were reality. She would be buried alive with severe wounds in the same earth her mother and father were buried.

"You always were the soft one." Pain pointed out softly.

She snorted. "Some one has to be merciful, out of you two beating me for no God damn reason, its a fucking wonder how I turned out this way. Now if you excuse me, I need to attend to our guests. And if I were you, I would take of your cloaks and host a disguise, you don't ant your mysterious reputation to be ruined." She told them as she shrugged off her own cloak. She smiled at them slightly, then turned away walking off to meet the Anbu. They had arrived sooner then expected.

Sakura hurried to her room to put on the traditional kage robe and hat. As far as she knew, Konoha had no idea where the Akatsuki base was, unless Itachi had not heeded her warning and told them of the location. If he did, he would suffer dire concequences.

-

As she walked outside of the Kage's tower, she met her guests with a warm smile. And she took note of all the features of the medics with a hawk eye. They were nervouse, she could tell. She gazed over the Anbu, notticing that one was Itachi, behind the feline mask. She sent a small smile his way, one not visible to the untrained eye, and to those who did not know her well. But he noticed, with a small nod to the head, only noticed by herself.

"Come with me please, I made I made a personal effort for your rooms. I suspect you might be here for at least two weeks, depending on how the healing process goes." She told them as she led them down a hall way. She steered well clear of the Akatsuki, and made sure to give them all rooms within her quarters of the house.

"You three medics will have the rooms signified by the Konoha symbol. As for the Anbu, you shall have the rooms across from them. My own is the door down that hall. Please make yourselves comfortable and rest. Tomorrow, I will need your services. Anbu, three of you may stay with the girls. I only need to speak with the captain." She told them. They all nodded, and the feline Anbu followed her to her office. She told her own guards to leave them, saying she could handle herself.

"What is the meaning of this?" Itachi hissed at her.

"Relax, Itachi. No harm shall come to you or your team. I have given orders to the Akatsuki to stay well clear."

"And what of your brother and sister?"

"I can barely control them now. But yes, they will be staying out of the way until all the civilians are cured. I expect you and your Anbu squad to stay with the medics at all times, but just out of sight. And the medics are only allowed to be in the bath house or their rooms while not healing their patients. Ame hates Konoha, and I would hate for harm to befall them."

Itachi nodded silently as he listened to her orders, his brain forming a little plan of his own.

"And Itachi?"

"Hn."

"I would hate for something to happen if some one sneaked about." she said, smiling childishly. He smirked under his mask, and bid her farewell.

-

She finally had a moment to think. She had been so busy helping Konoha's and her own medics for the last three weeks, all she could really concentrate on was the task at hand, oh, and Itachi. She didn't quite understand how he kept creeping into her head. Every thought she thought of led to another, and another, and eventually, it led to him! Like today, she smelled the best apples from Konoha. So sweet and tangy. And apples reminded her of cinnamon, and Itachi just had to smell like them both. Not to mention he himself tasted sweet and tangy when he had kissed her before.

It _was_ driving her insane. And once more, she had already crossed the point of insanity when it came to, 'Is he thinking about me?'

She was a goddess for kami's sake. She had the most powerful kekkei genkai the world has ever seen, and yet, she could not stop thinking about the raven that haunted her dreams. He haunted her like the plague, and she-_thought she-_wished it would end.

Did she?

-

Grass country was one of the more peaceful countries. It had been 3 years since she had seen Itachi since the day of his departure with his team and the medics. She avoided him like a mouse did with the cat, but even in her dreams it was like being a moth trapped in the gaze of a flame. She missed him, so much so that she could barely pay attention to her country. And if she wasn't careful, she would be over thrown.

Sighing, she finally reached her grassy destination. Filled with the blossoming flowers of the eternal spring, with the ravens gazing at her once more. She missed the bird.

She carefully walked in her favorite Furisode. It was made with red silk, and black obi that a servant had tied into a rose knot. It was very simple, but very elegant. Her feat were supported by Geta, as the wood absorbed the dew of the morning grass. And once more, a small smile adorned her face as she gazed upon the man she finally had known she loved, in the short and bittersweet encounters they met. He was wearing a simple blue Fudangi, with his Mon on the back.

"Aa, you came." she sounded surprised.

"You wished to see me."

"But I never expected you to come."

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Why did you want to see me?" he asked. His voice held no room for childish banter. He wanted to know, so if it was only fair for her to tell him.

"I-I missed you."

"Missed me." A statement. Not a question.

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, missed you. I honestly can't stop thinking about you. I don't understand why, and I honestly don't care when it happened or why it did, but I love you."

He wasn't prepared for that, she could tell, by the shock on his face. She was sure he must be popular with women, she didn't even know if he had a lover, nor did she care. She loved him. **She **_loved _him. And only him. She would die for him, kill for him. All he needed to do was ask.

There was silence. She knew of his silence. He was thinking, as often as he did. He was obviously curious on how a goddess of the Akatsuki and Ame could fall in love with a mere mortal such as himself. She didn't quite understand it either. But she knew in her heart there was no stopping it now. It was like a disease that spread through your system and could not be stopped.

She didn't want it to.

"Itachi?"

His eyes flickered back to her own. He had forgotten she was there in his thinking. She didn't mind.

"It is wrong." he told her simply as he walked away. But there was more to it, she knew.

_I cannot betray Konoha. I cannot love you. Being with you would destroy my reputation and position as a Konoha shinobi, not only that, but loving you would mark me as a traitor. I cannot be with you, and for that, I am sorry._

Her hand moved involuntarily as she reached for her cheek, wiping off a lonely tear. She was crying. She.. she hadn't cried since mer parents deaths 10 years before. She swallowed a large lump in her throat, but it only brought more pain.

"No one would know." she whispered. He halted his steps. He had heard her.

"No one would know, if we met. No one would know of our love. And if they did, I would kill them." she spoke loudly and clearly. He turned his head slightly, gazing at her through the corner of his eye.

"No." he spoke. He was gone by the time she recovered from the shock.

-

Seven months. Seven months she had cried herself to sleep. Seven months she had grown weak and weary. Seven months she had endured just to see another painful day, debating on whather or not to kill herself. It was cowardly, she knew, but the pain was unbearable. She knew that all of the torture techniques she used would ever compare to this. She tried training, but it never worked. Sakura would punch and destroy all the trees in Ame, but still, the pain would not go away.

Sakura also thought of whether or not to give the position of god back to Pein. But she knew she could not do that. Disobey God and there would be Judgement. And his was not one that she wished to endure.

But her mind kept working, the cogs working in her head. Trying but failing to figure out a way to bring Itachi and herself together, forever. Maybe she would take Hidan's offer and become a Jashinist? She would become immortal, but the chances of Itachi worshiping god seemed unlikely, especially one like Jashin. Sighing, Sakura lifted her head off of her pillow and slowly got up from her bed. Her ninja instincts suddenly kicked in, aware of another presence in the room. She turned around sharply, feeling the Juban silk brush against her legs.

"Itachi?" she whispered. He stepped forward, smirking slightly.

"Your skills have been lacking, Sakura."

She didn't dare respond. She did not trust her voice. He stepped even closer, until he stopped an inch away from her. He towered above her, still smirking. It felt like forever when he raised his hand to touch her face. His eyes never left her own. Slowly, he drew in closer and closer, until their lips met with a firm but gently kiss. She immedietly responded. She loved his touch, his rough skin against her own delicate one. He smirked into the kiss, begging for entrance with his tounge. She opened her mouth and moaned, loving this moment. Slowly he tugged at her Juban...

The next morning, he was gone. Sakure took a shower, feeling better. The passionate night she had shared with Itachi was unforgettable, and she was sure she would never forget it for the rest of her days.

"Who were you with last night."

Sakura turned around to meet Konan's gaze.

"None of your concern, ane."

"Bull shit Sakura! If it's that Konoha Anbu I swear on God's life I will kill him. I will make you suffer as you watch him endure a slow and painful death-"

"Don't pull that god shit again Konan! I told you, he is not a god. And once more, I am not with that Konoha Anbu, so you can just forget it."

"I heard you screaming his name! What was it... Itachi? How do you think Madara will feel when he hears you were fucking his soon to be protoge?"

"Konan, I do not give a fucking damn what that old man thinks! I am in charge! You listen to me!" she screamed out. Konan's eyes widened as Sakura was lifted off the ground, a wonderful and beautiful glow resonating from her. Her eyes had changed to a deep blue, her hair whipping around as if in the wind.

"You will do as I say, and only what I say." she commanded in a booming voice. Konan had nodded before running off in fear. Some one touched her shoulder gently, bending down to whisper in her ear.

"You may have scared her, but I will not be so easy, little imouto." Pein told her, before walking after Konan.

-

"The battle of the Gods had not happened until much later." Mrs. Kyoshu explained to the children of her class. She closed and tucked away her history book safely in her desk, and stood up, signaling them it was time for questions. A girl of 14, Ayaka, raised her hand.

"Whatever happened to Itachi and Sakura?" she asked. Mrs. Kyoshu smiled.

"Well, some believe that after Sakura had defeated her brother, Pain, she had heard of Itachi's death. He had died because of the traitorous act of loving the Akatsuki Leader and God of Ame. She had sealed herself in the lone Sakura tree in Grass that had survived from the battle. It is said that to this day, on the anniversary of their deaths, the ravens come to visit the tree in the lone night."

* * *

_Furisode: a type of kimono_

_Fudangi: a kimono either with stripes or little decoration worn for shopping or casual visiting._

_Geta: raised wooden sandals_

_Mon: Familly crest._

_Juban: Japanese undergarment_

_Imouto: little sister_

Wow. I had worked on that thing for weeks. I really hope you guys enjoyed it, review!

Oh, and by the way, Travis Morgan is an athiest with his own sight. Look him up if you want.


End file.
